Don't Close Your Eyes
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff comforts Anna as she cries late one night. A Kristanna oneshot.


Don't Close Your Eyes

 **A/N: This one shot was inspired by the song "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Keith Whitley. Credit for the artwork goes to whoever made it. I couldn't find the artist name.**

* * *

Late one evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Kristoff had just come in from a long day out on the lake harvesting ice. He put Sven in the stables, before entering the castle. Elsa had invited him to live with them after all that he did for Anna. Kristoff was still getting used to living in such a big and fancy place, but he felt welcomed there by Anna and Elsa. As he walked down the hallway to his room, he heard the sound of someone crying. It sounded like Anna. Kristoff walked towards Anna's door, and heard more crying. His instincts told him to check on her to see what was wrong, so he did. Kristoff gently knocked on the door, calling out to Anna.

"Anna, it's me, Kristoff. Are you OK?" he asked.

The sniffling stopped. Suddenly, the door to Anna's room opened, revealing Anna in her nightgown, wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine, Kristoff. I just have something on my mind, that's all."

Kristoff grew concerned. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I'll get over it," Anna replied.

"No. Tell me. I want to hear," Kristoff insisted.

"Really, Kristoff, it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Anna, you're crying. That is something for me to be concerned about," Kristoff pointed out. "Please tell me."

Anna sighed. "OK. Come in the bedroom though."

Kristoff followed Anna to the bed, where the two of them sat down. There was a small candle lit on the nightstand beside the bed. Even though the light was dim, Kristoff could still see the tears in Anna's eyes. Something must be bothering her.

"So what's going on?" Kristoff asked, gently as he could.

Anna sniffled. "I just keep thinking about Hans."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Why are you thinking about that jerk? After all that he tried to do to you and Elsa, I would never think of him again."

"I know, but I keep thinking about what he said: "If only there was someone out there loved you." I thought that he was my true love, but I was wrong. I can't help but hate myself for trusting him."

Anna began to cry again. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to his chest.

"Hey, don't think about what that jerk said. He's a sick human being. What he did to you and Elsa is unforgivable, I know. But it's not worth dwelling on."

"I know, but at the time, what he said really made sense to me. For years I thought that Elsa hated me, and when I got my first chance of having someone love me, they turn out to be lying."

"Anna, I love you, and Elsa loves you too. You mean the world to us. Hans isn't a part of your life anymore. Frankly, he never really was in my opinion. Let him go. I'm your true love, and I'll always be there for you.

Anna had closed her eyes at this point, hiding the remaining tears that were in her eyes. Kristoff gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Don't close your eyes. Let the past be in the past. With me, you'll find more love than you've ever known. I love you, Anna. Now and forever."

With this, Anna opened her eyes. Though still tearful, she was smiling up at Kristoff. She could feel his love radiating off of him. This was the man who loved her for who she was. This was the man who she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Thank you, Kristoff. You're right. Hans doesn't mean anything to me. I have found my true love, that's all that matters. Whatever happened in the past, was only an obstacle in the road in finding my true love."

Kristoff smiled. He was happy that he was able to get Anna to understand the truth. She was so precious; she deserved all the happiness in the world, especially after all that she had been through. The princess of Arendelle laid her head on Kristoff's chest, closing her eyes. Kristoff could tell that Anna wanted him to stay for the evening, but he didn't mind. He leaned back against the bed board, holding Anna in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

He didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, he was content with just watching his beloved princess sleep soundly, while lying on his chest. In the silence of the night, Kristoff could hear Anna's heartbeat next to his own. Together they formed a rhythmic pattern that was music to his ears. Finally, when the drowsiness started to set in, he blew out the candle, and went to sleep.

It was the best night's sleep that Anna had ever had. In the darkness of the night, with her true love by her side, she was truly at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been quite a while since I posted anything new. I'm sorry about that. My creative juices have dried up lately. Hopefully, that will come to pass soon.**


End file.
